


I feel at home with you - Advent calendar

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Just cute little Supercat stories, one each day until christmas.





	1. 1. December - Advent calendar

It's the 1st december and Kara just placed an advent calendar on her desk. She’ searching for door number 1 with a big smile on her face and Cat is watching her from a distance. Kara looks so happy, when she finally finds the door and gets to open it. A second later she holds a small teddy bear made out of chocolate in her hands. 

That day Cat goes ahead and buys an advent calendar. It's a simple one filled with chocolate as well. She places it on Kara's desk along with a short note. The next day, Kara smiles again upon seeing the new calendar. Cat gets to see her smile like that twice every day now and that alone was worth it. But she isn't sure if it's just her kmagination but it seems to her like Kara smiles a little bit wider when opening her calendar. That thought alone makes her heart flutter.

She can't tell Kara, how she feels. Not yet. But what she can do is try her best to make she sure she always has a reason to smile.


	2. 2. December - Snow

Cat hates snow. She always has. Kara Danvers loves snow. She can see it in the way her assistant’s eyes light up everytime she sees the first snow fall. 

Every single time Kara was standing next to her, for some reason. And while Kara was staring at the snow, Cat was looking at Kara in awe.

Cat hates snow. But she loves the way Kara looks when the first snow falls.


	3. 3. December - Misteltoe

It’s a silly tradition, really. And Kara highly doubts that Cat Grant would put up mistletoe in her building. So someone else probably did. Someone that her boss would probably fire the instant she knew who.

But all that doesn’t change the fact that they are both standing right under that mistletoe now and Kara has no idea what to do. So she waits for Cat to do anything, say anything. She expects the other woman to walk away or give her a short kiss on the cheek. What she doesn’t expect is what happens next. 

Cat kisses her, on the lips. It’s short, but it feels like a promise of something more, something that she has wanted for a very long time. The kiss is over so fast that nobody could have seen it, so short Kara even doubts it really happens. But Cat smiles at her and she looks so beautiful. Kara can’t help but hope.


	4. 4. December - Christmas lights

After Kara first landed on earth, there were so many things to learn. About humans, culture, holidays. One of her favorite holidays was christmas. 

The first time she went outside during christmas time she was overwhelmed by all the christmas lights and she had to get back inside. But after a few years, it became far less overwhelming and ever since then Kara had loved looking at the christmas lights.

It was a december night, the trees were covered in snow and the city was full of colorful lights. Kara flew around outside for a while just to admire the view, before returning home. 

Cat was standing in their living room and a lot of bags were on the table. Kara gave her wife a quick kiss before looking at the bags. They were filled with christmas lights. Confused she looked at Cat. “You hate that stuff.” Cat chuckled. “I do. But you and Carter love it, so…” Kara smiled and kissed her wife once more. “And I love you.”


	5. 5. December - Mulled wine

Kara is standing next to Cat Grant, holding a cup filled with mulled wine in her hands and pretending like she isn’t staring at the woman next to her. 

Cat looks so beautiful with snow in hair. Kara drinks and tries not to think about what this means. She tries not to think about why on Earth Cat would ask her to go with her to a Christmas market and have a drink with her.

She tries not to think about what it means that Cat is smiling at her like that but she fails miserably.  Kara is to scared to tell Cat what she feels, so she just smiles back and talk with Cat. 

But the whole time she keeps on wondering if Cat’s lips would taste like mulled wine right now. But she’ll never know.


	6. 6. December

It was the 6th of december. Carter had cleaned his shoes yesterday and Cat was just about to put a gift for him in them as she saw her own shoes. Inside them was chocolate and a short note from Kara Danvers.  

They hadn’t seen each other in months and Cat smiled as she read the note. She had been trying to keep her distance, knowing that all her feelings were anything but professional. Nothing about their relationship had been professional for so long. That was the reason she left a while ago. But leaving hadn’t stopped her from missing her. Or feeling like this about her. 

Cat stared at her phone and ate some of the chocolate Kara gave her. After a moment of thought she wrote Kara a message. She had waited long enough.


	7. 7. December - Ice skating

It was a cold day in december. Cat was standing on the ice, trying to keep her balance. Carter was right next to her. He pointed into the distance.

"Isn't that Kara?” Cat looked in the direction and smiled. It was indeed her.  
"Come mom, I wanna say hi”, he said, took her hand and began skating towards Kara. Cat tried her best not to fall over. 

“Hey”, Kara said. She looked so beautiful with snow in her hair. “Is that your first time ice skating?”, Kara asks her upon looking at her stumbling legs. Cat shakes her head no. 

“But it's been a while since the last time I went. Not that I I've ever been any good at it. “ Kara smiled. 

“Come on, I'll teach you” and grabs Cat's hand. Together they skate across the ice but all Cat can think about is how nice it feels to held her hand.


	8. 8. December - Candles

When Cat came home and opened the door she saw the whole floor was lined with a path of candles and roses. She smiled and followed the candle path. It led to their bedroom. Kara was laying on their bed, next to her a few small presents. The entire room was filled with roses and Cat smiled. 

There was a time when Cat would have found this cheesey. But now it only made her happy. It's amazing how much believing in love again could change someone. 

She lied down next to Kara and tried to wake her softly. “I'm sorry, I'm late.”   
Kara slowly opened her eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. “Happy anniversary”, she muttered and gave Cat a kiss. 

“You look at nice”, Cat said, looking at the lingerie her wife was wearing. Kara blushed and she was once again amazed how shy she could still be even after all these years. 

She kissed her again, more passionately this time. Cat spent the rest of the evening thanking Kara for the surprise. She only got around to opening her presents the next morning.


	9. 9. December - Movie marathon

Kara had found it quite weird when Cat had told her she had never seen Star Wars. But this was on a whole nother level. She had to be joking, right? But Cat still looked puzzled and had apparently meant what she said. She had never seen Harry Potter.

And before she could help it Kara told her that she needed to watch it with her. Before Cat should said no Kara turned around and began getting everything together they would need for a movie marathon.

Shortly after Kara was sitting on the Couch in Cat's office. She cuddled up with a blanket and ate a bit of the popcorn she brought. She wouldn't have been surprised had Cat not shown, this right here was blurring the lines between what they were and what they should be even more. But here she was, dressed as perfectly as always. 

Cat sat down next to her and Kara turned the tv on. Kara knew the movies and every once in awhile she looked at Cat, hoping she was a mesmerized as she was the first time she saw this movie. 

To her surprise, halfway down the movie Cat had slipped over to her and leaned against her.   
“It's really wonderful”, Cat had said and Kara had smiled in victory. 

As Cat kept on watching she kept on looking at Cat, still smiling and admiring the other woman in silence. That night she fell in love.


	10. 10. December - Snowball fight

The snow had covered the whole ground and the trees. It was freezing cold but it looked beautiful. Kara smiled as she ducked from a snow ball Carter threw at her. 

Cat had asked her to watch him again, neither of them mentioned the drama that accured the last time she did. Cat had just called her to tell her she'd be home soon. 

Kara didn't want to stop, but she could see Carter was getting cold. She was just about to take him inside as Cat got out of her car. Carter threw a snow ball at his mother and Kara watched in disbelief as Cat Grant first ducked and then threw a snow ball at both her son and Kara. 

They threw a few more snow balls back and forth until Cat and Kara both fell down in the snow. Kara laughed and looked bat Cat. She was so beautiful. 

And without thinking Kara did what she had dreamed of for way to long now. She kissed Cat. And as Cat kissed her back everything felt right somehow. This felt like home .


	11. 11. December - Scavenger hunt

Kara and Cat had been married for a few years now, but Kara still loved organizing surprises for her wife. She wrote little hints on small pieces of paper and hid them all around the city. 

As she came to the final destination she began unpacking. She put a blanket down on the grass and set down a picnic corb. The stars shined bright above her and she smiled. She texted Cat that she had a surprise waiting for her in the living room and waited. 

She had never been happier than these last few years. Marrying Cat was the best thing that she ever did. 

It took a while for Cat to get to her, but Kara couldn't help but smile when she finally saw her. She looked as stunning as always and Kara still didn't understand how she did it. 

They sat down together and Cat put an arm around her. Kara gave her a quick kiss. They started eating and looked at the stars. Kara felt safe and happy in Cat's arms.


	12. 12. December - Christmas market

Kara was walking around a christmas market, a cup of mulled wine in her hands and a smile on her face. There were so many little huts, some selled food, others selled christmas decorations. 

Kara was just about to buy herself some roasted almonds as she saw Cat Grant not far from her. Cat was there with her son, who talked to her about something enthusiastically. He looked in Karas direction and saw her, smiled brightly and winked her over. 

“Hey Carter”,   
she said and was suddenly hugged by him. The hug ended as fast as it had begun but he was still smiling. 

“Hey Kara.”   
Cat smiled and hugged her as well. Kara wanted nothing more than to never let go. But she still did after a few seconds. Carter asked her to come with them and she couldn't help but say yes. 

She walked next to Cat and talked about Christmas with them both. Snow began to fall and Cat just laughed about a joke Carter had made. This wasn't her family, but they felt like home.


	13. 13. December - Secret Admirer

It had started sometime in December with a bouquet of flowers on Kara's desk. They were her favorite and it had put her in a good mood for the rest of the day. She tried to find out who send them but to no avail. 

A few days later someone send her her favorite chocolate with a cute note. But again, no name. 

After that she got a first edition of one of her favorite books. It must have been extremely expensive. 

Winn kept making jokes and speculations about who her 'secret admirer' might be. But after looking at the book for a while Kara just knew.

She stood up and walked into Cat Grant’s office, where she left a little note. She really hoped she was right about this, even though she was sure, a little voice in her head kept going on about what would happen if she wasn't. She tried her best to ignore it. 

“Thank you”, she wrote on the note,  
“Date at 9? At your favorite restaurant?” and walked out. A few minutes later she got a message. “Wear something nice."


	14. 14. December - Shopping

Cat hates shopping and she usually has people that do it for her. Christmas shopping is even worse. It could be fun, she loves all the christmas decorations in shops, as long as they aren't too tacky. But no, shops are overflowing with people and shopping then just feels way to overwhelming. 

Online shopping isn't much better. While at least all the people aren't overwhelming here, trying to find a gift often does. But finding gifts is something that she doesn't really like to leave to anyone else, because it's personal. And she always feels proud when she finally finds a good gift. She only wishs it didn't include a few mental breakdowns until she finally does. 

Her first christmas with Kara is coming up and she just can't think of anything. Kara keeps insisting that it wasn't that important, but she still had to try.

Now Cat was standing in her living room, Kara next to her, telling her what to buy, if she instinsted she needed to buy her something. But Cat was always taught that gifts needed to be a surprise.

Kara gave her a short kiss.  
"I don't care much about this. The biggest gift I could ever get, is you. And I already have that.”  
Cat smiles and kisses her girlfriend again. Maybe this would be alright.


	15. 15. December - Christmas alone

“You shouldn't spend christmas alone, Ms Grant”, is what Kara had said. And now, she was sitting here, amongst Kara's friends and family and feeling a little lost. 

Carter was with his father, Adam was doing who-knows-what and she knew better than trying to spend this day with her mother.

Cat would have probably stayed at home, ate a cheeseburger and maybe worked for a while. Maybe she would had even watched a movie. 

But now, she was here and this feeling of family was overwhelming. She knew she didn't really belong here and her sons were here only actual family and being reminded of that hurt more than she was willing to admit. 

Kara apparently had realized that Cat wasn't feeling okay and had sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. Kara squeezed it lightly and smiled at her. 

Their relationship at this point was beyond anything that anyone would consider professional. They kept blurring lines and they should stop but Cat didn't want to. 

She had spend so many years pushing everyone that cared away. She didn't want to push away Kara as well. She couldn't. Kara let go of her hand and Cat tried to put an arm around her. She looked at her unsure, but Kara only smiled at her and cuddled with her. 

Everyone else gave them a quick weird look before turning back to their game of Activity. And as she was cuddling with Kara, listening to Winn give the worst explanation of something she ever heard, she didn't feel lost anymore. She felt home.


	16. 16. December - Work

Fire was prassling in the chimney, Cat was wrapped in her blanket, holding a cup of tea in one hand. Her laptop was placed on her knees and Kara was sitting next to her, leaning against her. 

Cat hated absolutely everything about the rough draft of this month's issue of Catco. She made a bunch of notes on what needed to be changed. She was exhausted but she never published an issue she wasn't happy with. 

Kara kept playing with her hair and bringing her a new cup of tea every so often. It was one of the things she loved about her. Kara was there, but she didn't keep her from working. She made it easier. Cat was happy as she was finally done for the night. 

Kara took her by the hand into their bathroom. She lighted a few candles and got into the tub with her girlfriend. Cat finally relaxed and felt all the stress slowly fading away. She had worked herself up to the top alone and she was very proud of that. But having someone by her side, who she was actually happy with, was definitely a nice feeling as well.


	17. 17. December - Christmas tree

Since she knew that Cat knew she was Supergirl, the other woman would sometimes ask her to help with the most random things like carrying a huge christmas tree inside for example. To be fair, carrying this huge tree was probably quite exhausting for a human.

She was happy to help, especially because she got to see Cat's smile as the job was finally done. It was one of her special smiles, that seemed to be only reserved for Kara. 

So as she asked Kara if she wanted to stay and help decorate the tree she didn't hesitate to stay, hoping she would get to see another smile. If these smiles were all she was ever going to get from Cat, it was enough.


	18. 18. December - Secret Santa

Personally Cat thought Secret Santa was a silly tradition. But that didn't change the fact that she still participated in it every year. And that didn't change the fact that for some weird reason Kara was participating this year as well. Or the fact that Cat picked Kara. Of course she did.

So now she was thinking hard about what she should get for the girl of steel. She hated herself for caring this much, too much, but she couldn't help it. She was almost sure she had already browsed through all of amazon and visited every gift shop she could think of as she finally had an idea.

A few weeks later, she gave Kara her present. It was a necklace with a Supergirl pendant. It had been fairly cheap but for Cat this wasn't about the present but more about the meaning of it. 

Kara had been trying to tell her again about being Supergirl for a while now but apparently she was afraid Cat would react in the same way she did last time. 

But Cat had learned since then. Kara smiled at her as she opened her present and saw the necklace. And the next time they were standing on Cat's balcony together and talking about Krypton Kara wasn't scared anymore of Cat finding out the truth.


	19. 19. December - Dinner

Kara should have known better. She wasn't great at cooking, her oven wasn't the best and Cat was used to eating at gourmet restaurants regularly. How did she ever think that making a homemade dinner would be a good idea? 

Now she didn't have any edible food and Cat was gonna be there shortly and - Kara was panicking as Cat knocked at her door. Kara cursed silently and opened the door. Her girlfriend entered the apartment and soon recognized the smell of burned food. 

“I take it your adventures in cooking didn't go so well?” Kara tried to smile.  
“I don't suppose you're up for just ordering a pizza?” Cat pulled her close and kissed her.  
“With you, always.”  
Kara smiled, and after ordering their pizza, went back to kissing her girlfriend. She still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to be with this incredible woman.


	20. 20. December - Chocolate

Kara had always loved chocolate. But that wasn't the reason why she had opened all her advent calendars early and ate all the chocolate. She was sad and desperate and the chocolate comforted her. At least somewhat. It was all Alex’s fault anyways.

She had brought up that in every single of her breakdowns lately she mentioned Cat and she seemed to believe that Kara felt something a little more than just admiration for the other woman. It was a spark of that feeling that kept her from trying to stop Cat from leaving. 

But now that Alex had said it out loud it was like she finally felt how much Cat leaving her had hurt. And it   
hurt so much. No amount of chocolate could fix this. 

Alex told her to go and find Cat, even though she clearly thought Kara was crazy for feeling this way about her. Maybe she was. But it wouldn't matter. Kara didn't think she could be around Cat again now that she knew what she wanted. It would probably hurt even more. 

She had just thought that as her sister walked in and told her to clean herself up and get dressed. Kara did as she was told, unenthusiastically. Not much later she found herself back in their living room. Only that now Cat Grant was sitting on their couch.

Kara wanted to ask Alex what the hell she was thinking, but her sister was nowhere to be seen. She sat down next to Cat. 

“Your sister told me, you've been missing me.”   
Kara sighed and didn't dare to look at Cat.   
“I've missed you too”, Cat said. A few seconds pass, before she says:”You have no idea why I left, do you?” Kara shook her head no. 

Cat softly carassed her face and Kara finally dared to look at her. Cat was smiling and she looked so beautiful. Cat leaned over and kissed her. And suddenly everything was alright.


	21. 21. December - Cookies

Cat was standing in her kitchen, putting the first round of Christmas cookies in the oven while Kara and Carter were already making the dough for the next round. 

They were both laughing and Cat felt like she was finally home. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Her life had always been tough and she had never had much luck with love. She had stopped believing she would ever find it a long time ago. 

But now she was here, with her beautiful wife, in their kitchen, baking Christmas cookies and laughing with her son. 

She walked over to Kara and gave her a short kiss. Carter hugged them both and the kitchen smelled like Christmas. She hoped they could all be this happy forever.


	22. 22. December - Wedding photographer

Cat and Kara had been friends for years. Kara was an excellent photographer, so it really was no question who she would ask to shoot her wedding photos. 

So now, they were both here, at Cat’s wedding. Everything was beautiful, Cat had planned this whole wedding with Kara’s help and everything was as perfect as could be. This was supposed to be the happiest day of Cat's life. But she was waiting to feel that happiness and it just wasn't happening. 

Her fiancé smiled at her from across the room and she forced herself to smile back. In a few minutes, they would be married. Maybe it was just her nerves. She had been happy with Mike for so long now. But lately something was missing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the wedding stress.  
She certainly didn't feel so bad she would leave him at the altar. 

She took a deep breath and tried to smile. She was gonna have a long happy life with him. Cat just needed to stop overthinking everything. 

A few minutes later, he was waiting for. She walked down the aisle and everyone looked at her. She was used to the attention but this still felt different somehow. Surreal.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kara with a camera in her hands, taking photos. She gave her smile and continued walking. 

They exchanged vows and kissed. Everyone around them was smiling and Cat tried her best to smile too. Wedding stress.

It took her a few days to get used to getting married, but after that it wasn't to bad. It didn't feel like a fairytale, bur Cat wasn't so naive as to think it would. Tomorrow they would go on their honeymoon and Cat was somewhat excited.

But right now, she was looking at the wedding photos her friend Kara took. They were beautiful photographs, as always, but something seemed off. It took her a moment to realize but there were hardly any pictures of her husband. Most of them were pictures of Cat actually. 

She texted Kara, asking if she send her all the photos. She said she had, but her response seemed a little weird. Cat didn't know why, but a few minutes later, she was at Kara house. 

Kara blushed when she saw her and couldn't dare to look at her. She tried to ask Kara what was the matter, as her friend broke down in tears and told her she had been in love with her for a very long time. Cat just stared at her with an open mouth and didn't know what to say. Kara kept crying and shut the door in her face. 

It had been at least ten minutes, as it started raining. But Cat still didn't move, not even to get an umbrella out of her bag. She tried to sort her thoughts and finally dared to do what she should have done probably a long time ago. 

She knocked again and Kara let her in. Cat hugged her friend and looked at her. She wiped away her tears and smiled. Then she leaned in, and kissed her softly. 

Kara asked her what she was doing, since she was married now. But Cat told her, that she knew it was a mistake. She just couldn't figure out why until now. Cat kissed Kara again and this time Kara kissed her back. Maybe Cat had gotten her fairytale ending after all, just not quite in the way she expected.


	23. 23. December - Vacation

Kara was used to booking Cat's flights and hotels. She wasn't used to coming along when Cat was traveling. But she had insisted that she needed her assistant there on this business trip. And Kara was excited, of course she knew it would probably be a lot of work, but none the less, it was a free trip to the Caribbeans. 

She was sitting in the plane, Cat right next to her.  
Her boss was watching a movie and Kara was watching her. She tried not to stare to obviously but she couldn't help but admire Cat. She looked so beautiful. 

From time to time, she would look up from her movie and give Kara a smile. Kara's heart fluttered a bit more with each smile. The flight lasted forever and yet was over way to fast for Kara. 

They took a Cab to their hotel, which was of course more luxurious than anything Kara had ever seen. They checked into their rooms and Kara had been admiring the bathtub in her bathroom for at least ten minutes now. It was huge. The room was decorated with candles and there were a lot of bath salts and bath bombs next to the tub. 

Cat walked in to inform her that they had a business meeting soon. Kara asked her if the time was still enough to take a bath before and Cat smirked as if she was imaging Kara taking said bath and - Kara definitely needed to stop thinking about Cat like this. 

But yet, she couldn't help but think about the other woman, as she was lying alone in the bathtub. In that moment, her phone beeped. Cat had texted her. She was asking her for a Date. Kara almost couldn't believe this was really happening. She never had left a bathtub faster.


End file.
